Anniversary Time
by Jack Ishima
Summary: This is the third time I have had to upload this story so here''s what's going on TK and Kari's anniversary party. Party time until it is crashed by an unexpected visitor...
1. Default Chapter

anniversary.htm

Disclaimer:I don't own digimon. I only own this fic Jack, Elsa, and Adam.

****Tai and Sora's House****

Everyone was at Tai and Sora's House preparing a surpise anniversary party for TK and Kari. 

"Jack could you pass me the banner" Tai asked his old friend.

****Flashback****

It was a beautiful day in the digiworld. Then the whole gang saw some strange digimon. They belonged to Jack and Elsa but they did not see the two kids with them. Elsa was afraid of Garurumon so she ordered Kyuubimon to attack. Jack noticed other digimon so he looked through his binoculars and saw other kids. 

"Elsa you have to stop Kyuubimon those digimon are with some other kids." Jack warned her.

"Kyuubimon wait. There are other kids with those digimon." Elsa screamed and just in time if she waited another second Kyuubimon would have attacked.

When they met Tai and the others they became all good friends.

"I'm sorry Matt"said Elsa,"I geuss Garurumon just scared me."

****End Flashback****

"Here you go Tai." said Jack handing him the banner.

"Daddy who's birthday is it?" asked Adam to Jack.

"Adam we aren't setting up for a birthday party," Jack told his son'"It is Uncle TK and Aunt Kari's anniversary"

"Daddy what's an anniversary" Adam asked.

"I'll take care of this one dear," said Elsa to her husband,"Adam an anniversary is like a weddings birthday because 15 years ago today Uncle TK and Aunt Kari got married."

"Oh that's what they are, thanks mommy." Adam said giving Elsa a big hug.

"Enough talking TK and Kari will be here in 2 hours." said Matt.

"What," yelled Tai,"That's barely enough time to get a cake."

"Calm down." Noriko said to Tai,"Just in case this happened Izzy and I picked up a cake this morning. Izzy dear could you get it out of the car."

"Sure hunny." he said. Izzy was back bfore you could say hurry up.

****1 and a half hour's later TK and Kari's****

"I wonder why Tai asked us over tonight." Kari asked her handsome husband TK.

"I don't know." TK said to his beautiful wife Kari.

"Oh well I geuss we'll find out we we get there. Come on Rose!" They both called. About a minute later their daughter Rose walked in.

"What is mommy and daddy" sha asked in a groggy voice because she just woke up from her nap.

"We're going to Uncle Tai and Aunt Sora's house." Kari said to her little girl.

****at Tai and Sora's a half an hour later****

Everyone was hiding. When TK and Kari got there they noticed the light were off. So they used their spare key to get in. When they turned on the lights everyone jumped and said to them, "Surprise, Happy Aniversary!"

So what do you think please Review. There will be more so don't worry if it was to short.


	2. The Party

anniversary.htm

Disclaimer:I don't own digimon. I only own this fic and Jack Elsa and all the children.

A few minutes later everyone was having a good time. Which was a surprise since the kids were having such a good time. Soon Mimi and Joe got their with their son Vaughn. Vaughn went to play with the other kids. All the adults were talking,the children were playing and the digimon were sleeping in the back yard.

"So everyone how have you been, how long has it been since we were all together?" Joe asked. Joe and Mimi lived in Kyoto and didn't come up much. 

"About 4 years." Jack reminded him.

"Jack are you sure it's been that long?" Elsa questioned not thinking it had been that long. 

"Yes, I kept track of how many years it had been since we were all together on this peice of paper. If you want to question me I'll give you the answer now I like to keep track of our reunions, anyone gotta problem with that?"

"No." everyone said in unison. They all knew Jack had a temper when his answers questioned, so they were all a bit afraid.

"Well, uh, how about we go get some dinner. How about Italian." Tai said breaking the silence which had lasted about 5 minutes.

"Good idea Tai I am getting kinda hungry." Jack said.

"How about we let TK and Kari decide where to go after all this is their aniversary." Mimi said reminding everyone why they were there.

"Okay TK sweety where do you wanna go." Kari asked her husband.

"Well I think Tai's suggestion was good, how about we go to Sorentino's." TK said he was getting quite hungry himself.

"Great idea hunny." Kari said then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek for no reason except she loved him.

"Well then I guess it's decided we are going to Sorentino's. Let's get the kids. Jordan come on we are going to dinner." Sora said.

"Micheal we are going to." Noriko called to her son.

"Adam, Lisa, Melody it's time for dinner." Elsa called to her children.

"Vaughn we are also going to dinner." Joe called. Now that all the children were gathered they went out to the car.

********************

After dinner when they got back to Tai and Sora's house should be they saw it had dissapeared.

"What's going on here?" Tai and Sora screamed in unison. Then they saw their old archnemisis Piedmon come out from behind the tree.

"I have come for the bearers of Hope and Light." Piedmon said with an evil laugh.

"Well that's just to bad for you. Remember we have defeated you before." TK said confident that he would not win.

"Yes I vaugely remember that, but it doesn't matter I have become to powerful to be defeated even by your MagnaAngemon now." Piedmon replied fiendishly,"Now no digimon can defeat me."

"Wanna bet." everyone said in unison,"Alright it's time to digivolve."

"Guilmon warp digivolve to Megalo Growmon."

"Renamon warp digivolve to Taomon."

"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon."

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon."

"Patamon warp digivolve to MagnaAngemon."

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon."

"Palmon warp digivolve to Lillymon."

"Gomamon warp digivolve to Zudomon."

"Tentomon warp digivolve to MegaKabuterimon."

"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon."

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon."

"Exveemon."

"Stingmon."

"DNA digivolve to Paildramon."

"Paildramon mega digivole to Imperialdramon."

"Wargreymon."

"MetalGarurmon."

"DNA digivolve to Omnimon.

"Imperialdramon."

"Omnimon."

"DNA digivolve to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode"

(A/N Megalo Growmon and Taomon are ultimates."

"I'm shaking in my digi-boots." Piedmon said confidently.

Well If I get enough reviews I will finish this story in chapter 3.


	3. The Battle

anniversary.htm

Disclaimer:I don't own digimon (A/N if I did TK and Kari would show there feelings for each most people (unless they are as thick headed as Davis) can tell they have) I only own Jack Elsa the children (I also made up some of the attacks).

When we last left the Digidestined had just gotten back to Tai and Sora's house or atleast what was left of it when they saw Piedmon come out from the smoke.

"Hah you think those wimps can defeat me. Hahahahahaha. Now hand over the bearers of Hope and Light or I will have to destroy you." Piedmon said in the same evil tone he had the last time the saw him.

"We'll never go with you without a fight!!" TK and Kari both yelled at the evil clown.

"Well then let the battle begin." Piedmon said,"Trump Sword."

"Holy Sword." Imperialdramon screamed as he started to have a sword fight with Piedmon.

"Ken, Davis, Tai, Matt call him off he came for us we will battle him." TK said he was confident in his digimon.

"Right Imperialdramon come back. Wait your turn to get him. Not that MagnaAngemon and Angewomon can't take him but just in case." Matt said.

"It's ok. Now MagnaAngemon you take Imperialdramon's place." TK said.

"Right Tk. Excalibur." Magna Angemon shouted his attack and started to attack Piedmon.

MagnaAngemon was winnin until,"Trump Sword." he got him right in the stomach , then he turned back into Patamon.

"Alright Angewomon your turn." Kari said.

"Right. Heavens Charm." Angewomon's atack sent him into at tree.

"Ha. Clown Trick." Piedmon shouted. This attack was to powerful Angewomon became Salamon.

"We have to save Imperialdramon he is our trump card." Jack said. Everyone agreed. "Megalo Growmon attack."

"Taomon you to." Elsa said.

"Right. Fox Seal Paper. Atomic Blaster." the two digimon called out there attacks, but to no avail.

"Argh. Megalo Growmon you have to mega-digivolve."

"Megalo Growmon mega-digivolve to Dukemon." the digimon shouted as he digivolved again.

"Looks like another sword fight." Piedmon said growing bored.

"That's were you are wrong Piedmon. Final Elysian." this attack destroyed Piedmon.

"Good thing that's finally over." TK said. Then everyone gave their spouse a big kiss on the lips all the kids went,"Ewwwwwwww." simultaneosly. But this was not the case for Matt and Davis seeing as how they were not married and also Ken because Yolie was at home sick with the flu.

The End

So what did you think please review.


End file.
